project_noricafandomcom-20200213-history
Sae (Magic)
"Sae" (Magic) in Project Norica is known by many names. Many nations and cultures have their own terms for Sae and the various people who harness it. For the sake of ease of understanding, when speaking of Sae, Sae related theory, and those who utilize Sae, terms are listed below: Terms of the Authors *'Sae' --- The fuel/source of energy that is harnessed. *'Mundane/Vessel' --- Your average human. They are the "vessels" for Sae. Mundane refers specifically to those who never become empowered. *'Casters' --- Very few humans are born as casters. They possess no Sae, but have the potential to draw and manipulate Sae from others. *'Dormants' --- A caster who has not yet awakened to their ability. *'Cogni' --- Refers to the theoretical part of an individual that draws and manipulates Sae. Thought to be a mental ability by some, and an intangible extension of one's body by others. *'Empowered' --- Extremely rare. A vessel who was gained the ability to manipulate their own Sae. *'Hybrid' --- A true hybrid between a Caster and Empowered. The individual is capable of using their own Sae and manipulating Sae from others. Currently, the only known hybrid is Xigacore Mavron. Terms among the Nations Norica *'Magic' --- This word is considered to be a slur by most actual casters, and communities that know of Sae. Noricans don't trust or believe in magic and exile and imprison suspected magic users. *'Arcani '--- Caster. Specifically those Norican casters associated with the Arcaneum. *'Magi '--- Caster. Folk term nearly forgotten by most Noricans. Tyrium * Cogni '--- Known only by those who have studied Sae, or have good relations with the Tescari. * '''Essence '--- Sae. The Tyrian's commonly replaced the word Sae with essence. Most thought Sae was a foreign word and understood the essence of the word essence better... "Sorry, just an old Tyrian magi joke." * 'Awakened '--- Caster. Only known by those who studied Sae. * 'Arcani '--- Caster. Known by those who studied Sae. * 'Mage (magi pl.) '--- Caster. Known by some, a holdover term from the casters who fled Norica after the destruction of Ardmore. Tescari Dominion * 'Cogni '--- A well known term. Considered to be the mentally controlled, metaphysical part of a caster which weaves the Sae into a spell. * 'Sae '--- A household term passed down from anchient teachings and fables. Sae is thought to be blessed and the remnant of the creator. * 'Awakened '--- A household term for realized casters. * 'Cognisent '--- Caster. A term mostly used by those studying Sae. * '''Weaver --- Caster. A Tescari term for casters. * Self Weaver '--- Hybrid. A term that originated due to the legend of the caster that would become a hybrid. Icaria * '''Arcani '--- Specifically the Norican casters who came to the Magicarum * '''Mage (magi pl.) A caster. Unlike many nations, the term is still actively used in Icaria. * Vicarus (Vicari pl) Caster who's primary responsibility is the acquisition of lost or forgotten arcane knowledge. * Stormbreaker(s) --- Powerful casters stationed on Icarian dreadnought. Adept at elemental manipulation. Aethon * Cogni '--- A well known word. Thought to be something that sensed and controlled Sae almost as though the it's an extension of the caster's body. ** S'ense --- the part of the cogni that perceives Sae, and determines how it may be manipulated. * Sae '''--- A household word said to be originally taught by Tithaar and passed down through the creed's teachings. * '''Sae'va--- Aethonite term for caster. * Gifted '--- Aethonite term for dormants. * '''Exalted '--- Hybrid. A term Xigacore devised to describe the powers "bestowed" upon him. Dirath * '''Dragonkin - Dirathian term for Empowered Uthrai * Igaarna's Forest * Sae Throughout the Nations The nations vary widely in their terms and awareness of Sae/essence and its use. In some nations, it is outlawed. In others, it is revered, while in some it is viewed as nothing more than a myth. Norica The majority of Noricans do not know of Sae, and would consider the idea of doing the kind of things one can do with Sae to be magic. Early in Norica's history, many casters were known to exist. Since they were largely responsible for the destruction and flooding of the Norican capital at Ardmore, they were banished from Norica. They have since faded from collective memory except amongst the learned. Additionally, the Compendium of Noric has only ambiguous references to casters, causing most Noricans to disregard their existence. Unbeknownst to the Noricans, Noric was one of the first recorded Empowered in history. Tyrium Only the wealthy and educated Tyrians know more than rumors of Sae. The Magisters of Tyrium frequently employ casters as personal bodyguards. In this manner, they serve as a personal display of their power and influence. They occasionally assume battlefield roles, but only in national crises. Tescari Dominion All cave dwelling Tescari, and most surface Tescari, know of Sae and refer to it as such. In writing, they capitalize the 's' in 'sae' as they believe Sae, and more importantly the ability to manipulate it, is the gifted manifestation of their creator. They are unaware of the existence of Empowered, but have a fable of a dormant who will one day become a Caster and eventually awaken as a Hybrid. Due to the prevalent knowledge of Sae in the Dominion, the frequency of awakened casters is nearly triple that of the next highest nation. Icaria Icarians know of Sae, possessing a long and distinguished arcane tradition. The existence of Empowered are not known beyond the magical community. Icarians are masters of the sea and the elements. They've made use of this type of magic to protect and conceal their seaborne affairs. Dormants are rare in Icaria, and most belong to noble and military families, and tend to run in bloodlines. Aethon Aethonites know of Sae. Individuals who possess the ability to manipulate Sae are revered and elevated by Aethonite society. Dirath Dirath has the highest frequency of awakened Empowered. Their martial culture combined with their propensity to slay dragons seems to trigger a higher number of awakenings compared to other nations. Drathians also practice eugenics to actively breed Empowered. Since one born with the caster gene cannot become Empowered, Drathians are disdainful of casters in spite of their recognized power. Uthrai Uthrai, long now an extinct Nation, knew extensively of Sae. They had a legend of an Uthraian Caster becoming a Hybrid which was later inherited by the Tescari, housing some of the Uthraians who escaped the Rift. Igaarna's Forest It is unknown whether the Igaarni have knowledge of the Power. Dormant, Awakened and Cogni The first step of the journey is the hardest, and this is most certainly true when it comes to a dormant awakening to their ability. Despite those who are born as dormant casters already being few and far between, many don't naturally awaken on their own. The rest of the dormant require special training to become awakened. When a dormant is naturally awakened on their own, it is usually in a manner that plays into their particular attunement. Some awaken violently, killing their loved ones and possibly themselves, while others may awaken in a moment of peaceful self reflection. No matter what results from their awakening, the cause is always either though a unique circumstance, or introspection. Harnessing one's cogni is not an easy task, mostly because it is not a corporeal task. This is the reason why most casters first learn to draw sae from a vessel while in direct physical contact. Schools of Sae (Magic) Currently there are two institutions which instruct Casters in the use of the Sae. The larger of the two schools, the Temple of the Chosen, is located within the Aethonite capitol of Aeterna. The second school, the Royal Magicarum of Icaria is located in the city of Talus within the Kingdom of Icaria. Temple of the Chosen The Temple of the Chosen is a large temple complex located within the heart of Aeterna. The temple is responsible for the acquisition and development of Aethon's magical talent. There are several magical colleges situated within the temple, the Lightless Order being the most preeminent. The temple is also noteworthy for housing the petrified body of the god Tithaar. * Orders within the Temple ** Lightless Order ** Shadow Coven ** Seekers ** Hands of Tithaar ** Healing College (currently unnamed) ** Unnamed college Royal Magicarum of Icaria The Royal Magicarum was founded in 43 A.R at the behest of the Royal House of Aravaal, and the Royal Icarian Library. It is situated within the city of Talus. The school is the successor of the old Royal Magicarum destroyed during the Rift. Acquisition of lost magical knowledge, both Icarian and foreign, is a distinguishing feature of the school. On a practical level, the school is known for training casters who compliment the Icarian navy, and are adept at the manipulation of air, fire and water. Destroyed Schools Arcaneum - The short-lived Norican school was destroyed in the flooding of Ardmore. The surviving Arcani were banished from Norica, and eventually made their way to Icaria, where their knowledge was disseminated into the Magicarum. The Arcaneum was known for its strong martial tradition, and its teachings invariably centered around warfare. The school only admitted male students. The symbol of the Arcaneum was a phoenix. '''The Spire - '''Uthraian school destroyed during the Rift. The Spire was long considered the primer arcane institution on the continent. It exerted strong political influence over both Uthrai and other surrounding nations. Most of the Spire's members perished in the Rift. Those who survived fled to the Tescari Dominion, where their knowledge was disseminated into the Tescari magical tradition. Known Users of Sae Andarus Huraeneum - Caster Soleran - Caster Darren Saereth - Caster Ilranna Shil'vir - Caster Umea Shil'Varon - Caster Gareena Shil'Terna - Caster Xigacore Mavron - Hybrid Noric - Empowered